


Romance is Human

by BrandyFromTheBottle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Finger Sucking, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyFromTheBottle/pseuds/BrandyFromTheBottle
Summary: Spock interrupts an intimate moment for science.





	Romance is Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryallonsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/gifts).



> For my beta who puts up with my shit.
> 
> Person A interrupts sex because they need to record a breakthrough.
> 
> This is from my phone so the formatting sucks.

Kirk is moaning around Spock’s fingers--the first two are deep in his mouth, definitely uncomfortable, but Spock’s smooth face is beginning to twitch and Kirk knows that he is doing a fantastic, James-T-Kirk-Special kind of job. Spock is still stiff as a board besides the fingers in Kirk’s mouth, which are limp and pliant, willingly pushed apart and pulled together by Kirk’s tongue. Kirk uses the hand not fondling Spock’s wrist to gently, gently stroke down Spock’s chest and to his waist, seeking out his heartbeat. To be fair, Vulcans can regulate their heartbeats, but Kirk likes to think that he’s good enough in the sack to turn off a Vulcan switch or two.

“Jim, stop.” Spock says, voice just, just slightly strained. Kirk hums, smiling around the fingers in his mouth. The fingers are stiff. Kirk frowns and disengages, worried.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, voice a little rough and, maybe, gummed up by spit. Spock just gently pushes Kirk aside and stands--naked. Kirk watches, perplexed, as Spock strides over to the desk, pulls out the chair and--sits down? What the fuck?

“What the fuck, Spock?” Kirk sits up fully and watches as, yup, Spock is typing into his data pad. “Did you seriously interrupt some mind-blowing sex for...for work?”

“Apologies for the interruption, but I found that certain pertinent information required immediate recording.” Spock says, nonchalant. He’s always nonchalant. Bastard.

“Spock, you gotta photographic memory. Ya coulda waited until we were finished.” Kirk whines, flopping forward on his stomach, hard on flagging as he watches Spock’s long, beautiful (traitorous) fingers dance on the data pad. “Unless...” Kirk leans up to glare. “Were ya even into that, Spock? Or were ya just indulging your irrational captain?” Kirk is only a little bitter. Just a little. Like black coffee. Spock pauses to look just slightly over his shoulder. One eyebrow raised. Kirk scowls.

“If evidence of my enthusiasm for our earlier activities is required, I’m sure your bed sheets can account for that.” Spock says, like he’s in a classroom. Like he’s trading barbs with an unreasonable student. Dammit, even that’s hot. Damn Spock for being hot.

“Just makes me wonder how you can think science when I’m going down on you.” Kirk sighs heavily, dramatically, and collapses. He is the picture of the jilted lover. “I must be losing my edge.” He sulks and pretends to not notice Spock slowing his fingers. Spock turning to look at him.

“...I was recording data on interspecies intimacy.” Spock says after the silence almost, almost!, drives Kirk to crack. Instead, Jim humps like a child and barely looks at Spock. “Specifically, the less...logical aspects.” Kirk perks up.

“Why, Spock, did you break up our mind blowing, hot, perfect sex to write about your feelings?” Kirk grins too wide--he’s too pleased. Spock stiffens and turn away fully.

“Of course, not, Jim. Vulcans to do not ‘write about their feelings.’” And Kirk can see the unintentionally, implied finger quotes.

“You were feeling romantic!” Kirk crows, still prone in the bed and watching the green climb up Spock’s ears.

“Romance is an illogical, human custom.” Spock returns, a bit testy and Kirk loves it.

“Well, I’m kind of a human kinda guy.” Kirk smirks at Spock, who finally turns around to look at him in amused bewilderment.

“...I had observed this, yes.” Spock says. Kirk smirks and gestures for Spock to return to the bed. Spock does so, entranced by the obscene things Kirk decided to do to his own fingers. As Spock nears, Kirk holds out one wet hand, catching Spock’s arm.

“Do you know what drives a human wilder than romance?” Kirk purrs and watches the green intensify and Spock’s eyes dilate. The Vulcan leans loose and easy into Kirk’s space.

“I have not gathered sufficient data to postulate a logical conclusion to that question.” Spock mutters into the narrow space between his face and Kirk’s. Kirk’s seductive gaze becomes a smug grimace.

“Not leaving the fucking bed during sex.” Kirk says and pulls the startled Spock forward until their foreheads meet.

\---

“...So, you walked into a doorframe.” McCoy asks, skeptical as he eyes Jim’s head and the vague green splotch on Spock’s own forehead.

“Vulcans cannot lie.” Spock replies, as cool and green as a cucumber. McCoy looks down at Jim, holding an ice pack to his head because McCoy is feeling petty.

“Ya heard him.” Jim says.

Vulcans can’t lie. But humans can.

 


End file.
